galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei
Mei is a player in the Snow Kids, and eventually a member of the Shadows. She was the fifth in acquiring the Spirit of Akillian, but also developed the Mist. Mei means "beautiful" in Chinese, Japanese also means "pledge" or "bright". Appearance It's a very tall girl, slim figure and delicate features. He has blue eyes, brown hair and takes very long subject in a pink tail (yellow with Shadows). Personality The original character of Mei was manipulative, moody and insolent because of the influence of his mother in childhood. During his time playing with the Snow Kids, developed stronger relationships and began to feel sympathy for others, earning their respect and admiration of his teammates and Aarch. When his mother told him coquetease with D'Jok to separate it from Micro-Ice, Mei felt very guilty about it, but could not refuse his mother. Skills In the second season, during their game against the Lightning, loaded it with the Spirit, he went to D'Jok and spent part of the Spirit to him and D'Jok gaining a much more powerful shot. Mei is probably the best entry skills that all the other characters in the series (as shown in the readings computer Clamp during testing, your score is 152), making it one of the best defenses in the galaxy . She has been able to deal with almost all the players who has ever faced, but could take more than a match for it. She is also the first player to use the Spirit to make an entry in an official match. She also began to use The Smog at least a couple of times in the Third Season. History Past From what is known of his early life, Mei has always been controlled by his mother. She was born in the time of the explosion that caused the Ice Age Akillian. From an early age has been raised by her mother to be a model or movie star, but finally with the help of Micro-Ice she finally understands how to say it was a football player, not a movie star. Season 1 When presented for testing the equipment, it was a defensive test, but after seeing it, said he did not want to do it, telling an offensive Aarch wanted proof. Unhappy with his whim, Clamp gave him a time limit to complete the task as punishment for his impudence, she quickly achieved. As it was chosen as one of seven players to team Aarch. She, along with all the Snow Kids, was later subjected to a test for the attacker. He managed to carry that too, but like she was doing a better job as a defense, the final decision to leave Aarch was on the defensive line. After becoming a member of the Snow Kids, his mother constantly harassed for trying to become attacker as he believed that was where most heeded media. After several failed attempts to become attacker, she followed the advice of his mother and began to use her beauty to make D'Jok and Micro-Ice against each other, eventually causing it jealousy of Micro-Ice will did leave the team. after this, Aarch immediately gave the position of the attacker. However, when he played the game against the Shadows, did not play well in that position. She constantly uses her skills as a forward defense, something that D'Jok noticed immediately. Micro-Ice returned from his brief tour with pirates just in time for the return match against the Shadows and Mei happily returned to his post defense. She played brilliantly in the match and admitted he had no regrets for not being up front. Throughout the first season also became the model for different hair care products and clothing. After arriving in Genesis Stadium, Mei began to form a friendship with Micro-Ice and soon began to see each other advice. Mei gave advice to Micro-Ice on how to get a girl and instead Micro-Ice taught him how to say "no" to his mother. During the meeting with the V2 Technodroids did a magnificent header and scored the fourth goal for the Snow Kids. Later in the same match, she was gravely wounded by one of the robots, but she continued to play. At the end of the Galactik Football Cup, after all other Snow Kids could not score, Mei was the one that scored the goal that won the Cup. D'Jok She and kissing at the final whistle, signaling the start of his relationship. Season 2 Remains a loyal member of the team and shown in four years as girlfriend D'Jok. It often appears in the nightmare of D'Jok yelling "D'Jok, stop!" just before falling into the abyss. When the Snow Kids had to play against your digital clones, Mei and Tia were the only players able to be defeated "themselves" on the first try, while others had needed to try at least twice to complete the task. He meets with Corso repeatedly to discuss Sonny D'Jok and so knows how he is doing. When Tia's parents are imprisoned for Technoid, Mei presents Tia Corso so you can help free their parents. During his meeting with Xenons, she used the Spirit to make entries and get the ball. Cundo larger screen TV which are placed above the field began to fall down, he saw that D'Jok stood there, paralyzed, and shouted to stay away from the place where the giant screen was about to fall. Then, during the penalty shootout, scored the second goal for the Snow Kids. Season 3 Mei is far from D'Jok and spends all his time in Genesis Stadium, however, was later revealed that she is in Paradisia with Sinedd. During a friendly match against the Shadows, D'Jok argues with her for his defense and when it passes, makes a career using Akillian Spirit who transforms into The Smog because of his anger. Then he joins the Shadows and seems to be going Sinedd. However, in the finals, D'Jok refused to move out of the way of a drop fence and Mei tries to convince to move. Sinedd Mei saves and gets sad when Sinedd perishes left behind when Deep Stadium falls. Sinedd survives and tries to make use Mei Smog to continue playing in the Shadows, but Mei refuses and leaves. They have an argument and break. Mei returns to the Snow Kids before round match against Wambas. In Akillian Stars are Eternal, Mei holds the Cup along with the rest of the Snow Kids. Then she mysteriously disappears in the midst of a training session with the young people of Club Galactik, Micro-Ice and Hush Sharky. Galerry Tumblr n5xmufan1E1ssg2z9o1 1280.jpg Mei-galactik-football-9877414-450-315.jpg|Mei in training Mei Snow Kids Kit.png Mei.jpg K,NDEwMTIwMjAsNzIwNjM5,f,asgweer.jpg D-jok-and-Mei-galactik-football-4954434-450-337.jpg|D'Jok and Mei kiss 2316436227 small 1.jpg 7-8-2006 10-02-29.jpg Mei.PNG Mei djok hug.png Mei Bed Clothes.png Galactik-Football-Season-2-Episode-17-Open-Doors.jpg Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Snow Kids Category:The Shadows Category:Paradisian All-Stars Category:Defender